mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лаки Кловер/Галерея/Сезоны 6-7
Шестой сезон Никаких вторых шансов Lyra and Sweetie Drops flying a kite S6E6.png Starlight screaming in the middle of the plaza S6E6.png Ponies staring at embarrassed Starlight S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer speeds off-screen S6E6.png Fluttershy holding Applejack in fear S6E6.png Audience getting excited; Fluttershy covering her eyes S6E6.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie in shock S6E6.png Fluttershy fainting S6E6.png Fluttershy cracks one eye open S6E6.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie cheer for Trixie S6E6.png Новичок Дэш Afternoon in Ponyville S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying into town S6E7.png День очага Ponies getting prepared for Hearth's Warming S06E08.png Dr. Hooves holding up a large tray of sweets S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents --will astound you-- S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents jumping off-screen S6E8.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Rarity's swan cart drawing attention S6E14.png Apple Bloom's speed cart sails through the air S6E14.png Бакбольный сезон Ponyville vs. Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Pinkie Pie scores a point on Appleloosa S6E18.png Fluttershy --I don't know if we can win-- S6E18.png Pinkie Pie vs. Braeburn S6E18.png Pinkie Pie standing on her head S6E18.png Pinkie Pie wins the last buckoff S6E18.png Braeburn looking up at Pinkie's shot S6E18.png Braeburn bucks the ball toward Fluttershy S6E18.png Fluttershy catches Braeburn's goal shot S6E18.png Pinkie bounces Fluttershy's serve off her rump S6E18.png Braeburn and Pinkie looking at Pinkie's shot S6E18.png Fluttershy's patented spin move S6E18.png Fluttershy flings the ball back to Pinkie S6E18.png Ponyville beats Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Braeburn humbly accepting defeat S6E18.png Braeburn --gonna have to get real serious-- S6E18.png Braeburn and his team looking confused S6E18.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Ponyville ponies holding up Gabby S6E19.png Ponyville ponies hold a parade for Gabby S6E19.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Discord returns to Twilight with Starlight S7E1.png Discord talking to Starlight S7E1.png Discord pushing Twilight toward Starlight S7E1.png Twilight very nervous "I do have a plan" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle picks up a cup of punch S7E1.png Twilight nervously sipping some punch S7E1.png Starlight understanding; Discord annoyed S7E1.png Trixie excited to have her picture taken S7E1.png Trixie begrudgingly lets Discord come along S7E1.png Starlight and Discord walk away from Twilight S7E1.png Discord returns to normal size in a purple suit S7E1.png Twilight pours her punch in a potted plant S7E1.png Discord vanishes away from Twilight again S7E1.png Twilight getting even more nervous S7E1.png Twilight gallops out of the party hall S7E1.png Ponies and changelings mingle in the throne room S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle enters the throne room S7E1.png Ponies, changelings, and princesses looking at Twilight S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheering for Starlight S7E1.png Pinkie Pie applauding with a big grin S7E1.png Pinkie Pie "what a great surprise!" S7E1.png Pinkie Pie crying tears of joy S7E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Spike looking at Twilight S7E1.png Идеальная пара Beginning shot of Apple Bloom's hooves S7E13.png Apple Bloom in the Ponyville marketplace S7E13.png Обратная сторона славы Applejack giving a blanket to Lucky Clover S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle -who are all these ponies-- S7E14.png Applejack -the Sweet Apple Admirers- S7E14.png И нашим и вашим Spike walking through Ponyville S7E15.png Грива в тебе не главное Rarity walking through Ponyville in a cloak S7E19.png Rarity sees crowd outside Quills and Sofas S7E19.png Полезная информация Long line of sick ponies at Meadowbrook's house S7E20.png Борьба теней. Часть 2 Distance view of Stygian's village S7E26.png Sirens flying over Stygian's village S7E26.png Ponies walking through the village S7E26.png Ponies falling under the Sirens' spell S7E26.png Hypnotized villager ponies start fighting S7E26.png }} Категория:Галереи персонажей